The prior art discloses a variety of sanitary devices that are designed to allow females to void urine while standing up in order to avoid non-hygienic contact with toilet facilities. Such devices often include substantially rigid funnel structures adapted to cover the vulval region of a female anatomy. However, such substantially rigid funnel structures are typically bulky, not readily disposable, and require a user to hold the funnel structure against the body during urination in order to maintain a fluid tight seal thereby increasing the possibility of misdirecting the urine from the end of the funnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,339 discloses a female incontinence device including a generally funnel shaped receiving member that defines a groove into which an adhesive paste is disposed to provide a seal to prevent urine leakage. The device can be reused by replacing the adhesive paste each time the device is used.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,917; 4,795,449; and 4,822,347 each disclose female incontinence devices having inter-labia adhesive sealing structures. Such incontinence devices are typically designed as catheters for long term use.